In Over My Head
by Kath13
Summary: Olivia, Elliot and Fin help out Narcotics Division and go Undercover.


Title: In Over My Head 

Disclaimer: Don't own them but wish I did like so many others. I am just letting them out for a joyride.

Authors Note: There are alot of stories where Olivia is getting beat up, abused...(poor Olivia) Thought I would do something different.

It was Monday, the start of just another day. Olivia came in with coffee for Elliot and herself. Before she could sit down Captain Cragen called her, Elliot and Fin into his office.

"Whats going on?" asked Fin.

"We got a tip from Narcotics, an aquaintance of yours, someone named Tanner has been out for 3 months and is back in the drug business I hear," replied Cragen. "Fin, he doesn't know you're a cop. Get back in touch with him and see if we can help him along. Narcotics wants someone different to go undercover so we can nail him again. Thats where you come in Olivia, maybe a pretty lady might improve his business."

"Think you are up to this Olivia?" Cragen asked her.

"I never worked narcotics but I will do what I can" she answered back.

They all left Cragens office and went back to their desks. "Can you deal with this kind of situation?" Elliot asked her. "This is totally different from Sex Crimes."

"Yeah, it will be different, I will have to take it as it goes," she said.

It took Fin a few days to track down Tanner. "I hear you went away for awhile," he said to Tanner.

"Yeah, for a bit," he answered.

"Word has it you want to set up shop again, I have a friend looking to make a few extra dollars. I figured a hot looking business partner might be just what you need."

"Sounds interesting, bring her around tomorrow and we'll see what happens," Tanner said.

"Great, we'll meet for lunch...I'll buy," Fin told him.

Fin reported back that a meeting was setup for Olivia and Tanner for the next day.

Elliot showed up at Olivia's apartment that night. She opened the door when he knocked. She wasn't surprised to see him.

"I figured you would show up sooner or later."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"You're a worry wart."

"You're worth worrying about. This is a totally different situation, anything can happen. Now come over here and give me a kiss."

"You sure are demanding," she said with a smile. "Don't worry so much, I will check in every couple of days with names of people and dates of shipments and buys."

The next day Fin took Olivia to meet Tanner. "Tanner, this is Blaze, the girl I was telling you about," Fin explained

Like a gentleman, Tanner gently shook Olivias' hand. "Blaze, that's an interesting name," Tanner said.

"My parents wanted a name like no other, so when my name was mentioned it would be my face people remembered."

"Your friend has quite a bit of spunk," Tanner said to Fin.

"Yes she does. She's an original, you won't find another like her," Fin replied.

"You're upfront, you tell it like it is, I can use someone like you."

"I don't mess around," Olivia said.

"When can I take this lady off your hands?" Tanner asked.

"She's yours now," Fin answered. "And as usual, I will send all the right people your way."

Olivia called Elliot 3 days later. Gave him names of some big buyers and when the deals were to be made. "A huge shipment usually comes in on Friday, takes a few days to get it all sold. He is always there when a buyer wants to make a big purchase," she said. "You doing ok?" he asked.

"So far so good, call you in a few days."

"Hey, I love you," Elliot told her.

"Love you too, gotta go."

Elliot reported all of Olivias' information to Cragen who would give the info to Narcotics.

She didn't know she was being followed, it was starting to get dark. Just as she was passing an alley he grabbed her from behind and pushed her up against the wall with her hands behind her back as if she was going to be handcuffed. She struggled but he had his weight up against hers so she couldn't get away.

"Stop struggling," Elliot said, "Its only me."

He turned her around and held her shoulders against the wall so she could not go anywhere. She looked away and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"What is up with you?" he asked "Everyone is worried, you haven't checked in for over a week." Liv, look at me."

She struggled to break free but couldn't. Elliot grabbed her face with his hand to look at her. "You're coked up aren't you," he said to her.

Elliots heart sank and he loosened his grip on her.

"I had no choice, about a week and a half ago he told me he always gives a free ride to his more regular customers. A free high will always bring them back for more. As a shipment would come in we would page the regular customers, we would do a line or two with them before they bought. Had to keep this guy happy until we can arrest him, hopefully it will be soon."

A voice startled them from the alley entrance. "Is there a problem here?"

"No problem Tanner" she answered. "Just another buyer." Olivia looked back to Elliot, "Either you're buying or you're walking." He took some money out of his pocket and handed it to her. Olivia gave him a neatly folded piece of paper.

"If my friends like this we will consider doing business with you on a permanent basis," Elliot told her. He took it from her and left the way he came in.

Elliot went back to the station to report in to Cragen. "Cap, Olivia's in trouble, we might need to pull her out."

"What makes you think that?"

"She hadn't checked in for over a week, I thought something may have happened to her so I followed her. When I had the opportunity I dragged her into an alley to talk to her. She didnt know it was me at first. She wouldn't look at me, Tanner has her coked up all the time." Elliot gave Cragen the coke he picked up from Olivia.

"I think we have enough information that we can finish this situation on our end," Cragen told Elliot. "Go back to Olivia and set up a big buy. Let her know we will take her down too so we won't blow her cover. When you pick her up take her back to her place, stay with her and dry her out. Nobody needs to know whats going with Olivia."

Elliot went back out to set up the deal. Took him awhile to track Olivia down.

"Olivia, it's time to set up a big deal with Tanner. Tell him we want a kilo." Elliot said to her. "East side of the park, under the big tree."

Olivia paced backed and forth as she dialed her cell phone.

Elliot noticed her movements, she was constantly moving around. If she would stand still it was only for a minute or so.

"We have a buyer looking for 1 kilo, can you handle that? Wants to meet at the East side of the park under the tree." Olivia told Tanner.

"No problem, tomorrow at 1pm."

"Tomorrow at 1pm," Olivia told him.

"Listen, Cragen doesn't want to blow you cover so we are taking you down with Tanner to make it look good."

"That's good, that will be the best way."

You're still messed up aren't you."

She still couldn't look him in the eye. "It's getting harder not to do it once you already started."

"Tomorrow it ends, things will get better."

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough, now I see what it's like on the other side."

The next day at 12:45 Elliot arrived at the park where they were to meet. The air had a little bit of a chill. He sat under the tree looking around while he waited. There were people sitting around on blankets, some having a picnic, some reading. Some people were even playing frisbee. Funny he thought, they were all undercover cops waiting the the action to start. Cragen was in a car across the street with binoculars and a radio waiting and watching.

Elliot saw Olivia and Tanner arrive and stood up. He looked at Olivias' eyes, she still wasn't right.

Cragen gave orders on the radio. "Hold your positions and let this play out," he said.

Tanner was the first to speak. "Aren't you the one that hassled Blaze the other day?"

"I'm sorry about that," Elliot said. "Just wanted to make sure she was not a cop."

"You're the one that wanted a kilo?

"Yeah, my friends want to make this a regular deal."

"I think we can arrange that."

Elliot took out an envelope of money from his jacket and handed it to Tanner. In return Tanner handed him a package which he put in his pocket. Elliot reached out to shake his hand. He started to walk away, he started to say something as he was turning back around.

"By the way," he said as he pulled his gun out of the holster. "You're both under arrest."

Cragen saw what was happening and gave the order to move in. All the people that were in the park were rushing in with guns drawn. The park had gone from a casual atmosphere to an instant zoo.

Tanner and Olivia were both cuffed. Tanner was frisked and taken away first.

"Put her in my car, Elliot told the officer who cuffed Olivia.

Cragen came up to Elliot. "That was good work. Take Olivia back to her place and get her cleaned up. Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks Cap. Oh one other thing," he said. Elliot took the package out of his pocket. "Pass this along to Narcotics."

Elliot got in his car and drove off with Olivia.

"Where are we going?"

"First I need to get some clothes, then to your place, its time to get you dried out."

When they got into Olivias' apartment, it was late afternoon Elliot locked and bolted the door.

"We're going to be here a few days. I know it's not going to be easy. Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I don't want anything to eat."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning."

"You have to eat something, even if it's a little. I'll order in."

Their take out delivery came about half an hour later. Elliot just watched as she picked at her food. Olivia just couldn't sit there so she got up to move around. He got up and went over to her and took her by the arms.

"Try to relax, I know its not easy. This is gonna take a little time to get over. The first few hours are the hardest. Tomorrow should be easier."

"I don't want to relax, I just need..."

She stopped in mid sentance, afraid of what he would say if she finished. He just looked at her. He knew.

"You need what, finish it. You need another line, is that what you are gonna say?" He wasn't mad or upset, he usually had no patience for drug addicts, but this was Olivia, his Olivia. "You can do this. I am here to help undo what Tanner did to you."

Elliot moved his hands from her arms, he wrapped them around her waist to hold her. Olivia put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He held her for what seemed like an eternity. When she picked her head up she looked exhausted.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, you look wiped out."

"I am tired but its not easy to sleep."

"Thats what coke does to you."

Olivia went to bed but couldn't sleep. She just lay there in the dark. Elliot stayed on the couch, he wanted to be with her and hold her but thought he would give her some space.

It was still dark when he suddenly awoke to a noise. He looked at the clock, 2:30am. Olivia had come out of the bedroom to the living room.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I think I slept some but not much."

"Come over here and sit with me."

She went over and sat on the couch where Elliot was sitting. She laid down and put her head in his lap while he stroked her hair.

"I think the worst part of this is over," she told him. "I am at the point where I can take it or leave it. That sure was a different experience. I was always psyched and felt on top of the world and nobody could push me off."

"I hope you will leave it. I want to be your world."

"You are, and I hope I am yours. I saw the look on your face that day in the alley. It was like someone had sucked the life out of you."

"It did. It hurt me to see you like that. I wanted to help you but Tanner came along. It killed me to leave you."

"What's done is done. If I could turn back the clock I would and not have taken this assignment. Speaking of assignments, I'll take another day but I want to go back to work. I can't just sit and do nothing."

"Call Cragen later today and let him know. I'm sure everyone will be glad to have you back."

"It will be good to be back. I can't imagine being anywhere else."


End file.
